Under the Light of the Silver Moon
by sheep bee
Summary: A werewolf feels that she is the perfect prefect; she doesn't get involved and people fear her naturally. At least they're following their instincts. But what happens when mating season comes around? Especially when Kaien makes Zero follow her? ZeroXoc


I growled and swiped at the mirror in my bathroom, smashing it into a million tiny pieces of glass. I jumped onto the marble sink, smearing blood on the wall as I leaned my hands against it, looking into what little was left in the mirror at my feral reflection; wide dangerous ice blue eyes, deep red hair, and a blank pale face. I opened my mouth and growled at my extended canines, tearing the rest of the mirror away from the wall. I licked the blood away from my hands and stuck cheap Band-Aids, wishing that they matched my skin tone. I slid off the sink and walked to the window, feeling the glass stab into the soles of my feet. I didn't flinch. I welcomed the pain: it kept me somewhat sane. I saw the half moon cast its silver light on the trees. I leaped out. Kaien wouldn't mind: he knew all about me. I just needed to escape for a while under the moon's light in the cover of the night.

I leaned on my palm as I sat through math. All of the seats around me, as usual, were empty. I was too intimidating for anyone to get close to me. That's why I was the perfect prefect, according to the chairman. He was the only one I trusted, the only one I was close to. He was my adoptive father and I was happy for that: he wouldn't turn me in no matter how much money was thrown at him. "Tsuki! Answer question number eleven!" I yawned, "f"(x) = 2 e (x 2 - x) (2x-1)(2x-1) e (x 2 - x)" He grumbled, "That's correct." He was trying to catch me off guard, which was impossible.

I was up before the bell even rung and out the door before Yuki could catch up. Her latest project was trying to get me to open up to her, disappointed by the fact that only the chairman knew more about me than her and Zero combined. I was the first one to the gates for prefect duty: I always was. I sat on the concrete wall next to the black metal gates, attempting to adjust the too well fitting skirt. I hated skirts. I prefer jeans. How was I supposed to protect the school in a skirt? I yawned. I'm not going out tonight. Looking at my hands, I was glad that no one liked being near me or my bandages would have been seen. I wish they made them in the color super pale.

Yuki came running up, out of breath, "Samni-chan! I wish you would wait up!" Indifferently, as always, I replied, "Sorry." I faced away from her, peeling off the bandages to see the already pinkish scars of the nearly healed wounds.

Yuki sighed. "At least I'm early for once. I always seem to get here late." I looked up to see the first few stars appearing from the blanket of light that the sun cast, surrounding the pale moon. A hoard of fan girls came running out, screaming and laughing. I stood on the boundary line, a blank stare crossing my face. They stopped, as always: just a typical day for typical me. Zero was there too, glaring at them. Yuki, being the loud girl she was, blew a whistle and started giving the chain of commands as she did every night. The gates opened and I wrinkled my nose at the scent of the Pure blood Kaname. I was sure I smelled different to him too, but I wouldn't have asked. To me, he smelled of straight sugar; too sickly sweet, as if made of burned glucose.

The girls screamed at the vampires, the very things they used to fear as young children. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled when the Pureblood passed me. I stood facing the girls as a shield to protect them, snarling soundlessly as Aido Hanabusa egged them on, "Ladies! I don't deserve your beauty!" They screamed. If they knew the truth none of them would be standing here cheering on the names of the creatures.

The transition had gone without incident. It was time for patrol and I walked away, ready to take my usual spot away from the others. I checked my surroundings, making sure no one was around them jumped onto the lowest of the roofs. It was simple being the wolf that I was. I nimbly jumped to the next roof, then to the top of one of the roof of the belfries of one of the towers, sitting on the aged shingles. If need be, I'd be down there in an instant. It was easier this way, to sit alone and wonder about things that would most likely never have answers.

I looked at the streets leading away from Cross Academy. This was my self-claimed post. I could sit up here undisturbed, yet guard everything. Yuki's scream caught my attention and I jumped onto the ground then bolted faster than anyone could imagine. I leaped over the gate, landing between Aido Hanabusa and Yuki, breaking his grip on her. I needed no weapon: I was one.

Yuki scampered off as I glared him down, "You know that's forbidden. I should report you to Kuran." Fear suddenly flashed through his crimson eyes, but it was replaced with amusement. "You wouldn't do that, Samni. But you cost me Yuki's blood. But you'll do as a fine replacement." I jumped high in the air as he lunged for me and I landed on his back, standing on his back to hold him to the ground with one foot on his head. I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Nice try Hanabusa: I know my scent sickens you." His body rumbled as he chuckled, "What in the world are you pulling Tsuki?"

I looked at him and I stood straight. "You know what I'm saying. I know my scent makes your inside turn. You can't fool me." I stood off him and begun to walk away, "I suggest you get away from here, I'm positive that Yuki is searching for Zero and he's coming back with the intent to kill." He was suddenly behind me, his right arm around my waist to restrain my wrists, the left around my shoulders, his nose buried deep into my hair, his lips grazing my neck. I squirmed under his strong grip.

"You think your scent offends?" He inhaled, "I have to disagree." I shuddered as his teeth ran along my neck and I prepared for the bite. I heard a gun click and Hanabusa'a teeth moved away from me. "Release her." I gasped as his grip tightened to where I could barely breathe. "Why Kiryu. Fancy meeting you here. How are you this fine evening?"

"Let her go Hanabusa. Now."

His nose found my neck again and I tensed. I heard Kain Akatsuki's voice, "That's enough Aido. Free her." I was reluctantly released and Zero snatched me, pulling me behind him protectively his arm around my waist. "Get out of here Hanabusa." Aido pouted, "Aw c'mon Kiryu. We were only having a little fun." Zero lowered his Bloody Rose. "I don't want to see you outside of transitions again." Aido grumbled and walked away, Kain following right behind. Yuki appeared, out of breath, "Samni-chan! Are you okay?" Zero released me and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at his back. Turning to Yuki, I rubbed the spot where Aido's teeth grazed me, "Yeah. I'm fine."

She sighed with relief, "That's good. Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." She smiled brightly. I looked at my watch, "Yeah. Patrolling time is over. I'm going back to my room after I grab something to eat. Goodnight Yuki-san." I walked into the dorm building and to the chairman's kitchen. It had better food than the cafeteria.

I shoved a hamburger in the microwave, placing two slices of cheese between the meat patty and each slice of bread. The buttons clicked quietly as I punched in the numbers, watching the plate rotate and the meat cook.

"Mmm! Smells good! What's cooking?" I turned to see the chairman, and my caretaker. "Food." He laughed, pulling two cans of Coca Cola out of the refrigerator and setting them on the counter. "Did you run last night?" I sat across from him, opening the can and listening to the carbonated hiss it made, "Yes. Right after I smashed my mirror to pieces."

"I'll get that cleaned up."

"Don't bother." I crossed my arms on the table and lay my forehead on them, "I wasn't thinking of running tonight, but I need to. Will you cover for me?" My voice was muffled, but I could hear his clearly, "It's okay Samni. Don't worry, I will." He reached across the table to rest a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be ok-"

I jumped away from him, knocking the table to the ground. "Don't you dare say that it will all be okay! It'll never be okay, and you know that!" I lowered my voice and walked out of the kitchen, "I'm going out. Just throw that away."

The cool air nipped at my body as I padded out of viewing range from the dorms. Warily, I tugged off my clothes, lest they be ruined. The tingle traveled up my spine, and I didn't refuse it as I fell to all fours and gasped at the change in my body structure. Before I could even begin to describe it, it was over. I stretched, a giant red wolf in place of the pale frail girl. My breath formed small white wisps of clouds as I took careful padded steps forward. I could smell them: the Night Class.

A low growl escaped my lips; just because we aren't on patrol, doesn't mean they could wander about. It was easy to spot them, their white uniforms easily spotted. I slunk behind them, releasing a loud growl that frightened Akatsuki and Hanabusa. "Samni! Damn, you scared us!" I growled lower, crouching and baring my teeth. Hanabusa rolled his eyes; placing his hands, palm up, before him in defeat, "Yeah. We know the drill. We're leaving." They walked, herded by my growling form, towards the Moon Dorms.

I pranced after the stray dogs as we played, blurred forms of black, deep red, and tan furred bodies. We barked softly, attempting not to catch anyone's attention. Aras, the black Lab, nipped at my ankles playfully while Sol, the tan Husky, pulled at Aras' tail: we loved to play together. But we all leapt when a gunshot flew past my ears. Aras and Sol took off, but I sniffed the air. That wasn't any gun, but the Bloody Rose that Zero carried.


End file.
